Finding Their Way Back
by Taz44
Summary: Matt and Amy


FINDING THEIR WAY BACK **__**

Finding Their Way Back

By: Rachel T.

(Taz44)

"Uh, Ames can I talk to you for a minute?" 

"Of course Matt," Amy said going over and sitting next to him on the towel that he had laid out on the sand. Amy couldn't help but notice that he sounded slightly nervous. Matt watched longingly as Jeff and his girlfriend Beth walked off in the opposite direction down the beach holding hands. 

"I really miss that," he sighed pointing to them. 

"Taking a quiet walk without being bugged or hassled by fans and what not?" 

"No," Matt voiced shaking his head a bit, "having that special someone _to do_ stuff like that with," he stated turning to face her. 

"I miss it too Matt," Amy admitted softly. 

"Look, I've been thinking about this for a long time, and I know we both agreed that it would be better if we just stayed friends but…" 

"Matt, I know what you are going to say and I've been thinking the same thing. I mean ever since our kiss on RAW the feelings that I felt for you when we first met have come back stronger than ever…Actually Matt, to be honest they never really left," Amy confessed moving closer to him and laying her head on his shoulder. Sighing, he in turn put his arm around her. 

"Amy when you left for ECW it felt like a part of my soul went with you. What we had, I mean have, was, is, so incredibly amazing and letting you go was one of the hardest things that I have ever done. But I couldn't make you stay 'cause that would've been selfish. You saw an opportunity and you took it, and I wasn't about to be the one to stand in the way." 

"Matt, that was one of the hardest decisions I have ever had to make in my entire life. I hated leaving our relationship hanging like that, because I knew in my heart that it would just keep getting better and stronger. Thank you for being so supportive of me though, I don't know what I would have done if you weren't." 

"Ames the reason I told you that I would rather be friends when you got signed to the WWF and came back to me was because I didn't think I could stand to loose you again if it came down to it. I know that it hurt and for that I'm sorry. I've missed you so damn much." Tears were quietly running down Amy's face as she looked deep into his soulful dark-chocolate-brown eyes taking his hands in hers, interlocking their fingers together. "Are you ok?" Matt inquired with concern. 

"Matt I have been waiting to hear you say that for so long. Don't worry we'll never lose each other again, I promise." Matt gently moved her so that her back was against his chest and her head was by his shoulder wrapping his strong arms tightly around her waist. Sighing contently, Amy wrapped her own arms around his while laying her head back and closing her eyes. 

"I'm sorry I took so damned long," 

"Please don't be sorry, I always knew that fate would bring us back together," Amy voiced, gently leaning up to kiss him softly on the lips. 

"So are we going to tell the fans we really are together?" inquired Matt. 

"No, I think they'll figure it out eventually even though we say different in interviews and stuff. Besides, we'll probably slip one of these days anyways." The sun was going down over the ocean turning the whole scene into what looked like a priceless work of art. The sky was a magnificent array of reds, oranges, purples and almost every other color of the rainbow imaginable, which was glistening off the water like lit up stained glass. "That's so beautiful." 

"Yeah it is, but it's not as beautiful as you baby." Crooned Matt, kissing her forehead. They sat there in silence for a while just holding each other watching as the stars and moon slowly came out of hiding, listening to the calming sounds of the sea. Finally the full moon took over for the setting sun bathing them in its soft romantic glow. After a while Matt broke the silence. 

"There's something else that I need to tell you." Amy smiled and nestled closer to his warm body as Matt hugged her tighter. Looking her dead in the eyes he took deep breath and declared, "I just want you to know Amy Christine Dumas, that I love you now, forever, and always." 

"I love you too, Matthew Moore Hardy now, forever, and always.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey Jeffers would ya look at that," Beth said motioning towards Matt and Amy who were involved in one of the most romantic kisses ever. 

"I knew it, I told you so, didn't I tell you the man's crazy for her so it was just a matter of time before they found their way back to each other like that," Jeff exclaimed loudly with a huge grin on his face. 

"Jeff, don't be an I told you so." 

"What I'm just say'n." 

"Oh stop it," she said playfully smacking his arm. "Come on lets go." Taking Jeff by the arm, they walked back to the hotel. 

"But I did." 

"Shut up Jeff," Beth laughed. 

"I'm going to call Pops and tell him the news." 

"You never quit do you?" 

"Nope." They left, leaving the two lovebirds alone on the beach.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"We should head back, we have to be at the airport at 5:30 tomorrow morning remember." 

"I know," Amy yawned. Getting up they grabbed the towel and made their way back to the hotel hand in hand with Amy resting her head on Matt's shoulder. Turning around they took one last look at the ocean, stars and moon then looking deep into each other's eyes they both knew just how right this was. 

"Now, forever, and always, Amy." 

"Now, forever, and always, Matthew." 

__

The End


End file.
